1805
.]] Year 1805 (MDCCCV) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Sunday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1805 January - March * January 11 - Michigan Territory is created. * February 15 - Harmony Society officially formed. * March 1 - Justice Samuel Chase is acquitted of impeachment charges by the U.S. Senate. * March 4 - Thomas Jefferson sworn in as President of the United States, for second term. April - June * April 27 - United States Marines and Berbers attack the Tripolitan city of Derna (The "Shores of Tripoli"). * April 29 - Rutger Jan Schimmelpenninck is appointed as Grand Pensionary of the Batavian Republic by Napoleon. * June 1 - Luigi Boccherini was buried in Italy after being found dead on May 28. * June - War ends between Tripoli and the United States of America. * June 4 - The first Trooping the Colour ceremony at the Horse Guards Parade in London. * June 13 - Lewis and Clark Expedition: Scouting ahead of the expedition, Meriwether Lewis and four companions sight the Great Falls of the Missouri River, confirming they are heading in the right direction. : Lewis & Clark.]] October - December * October 17 - Napoleonic Wars: Battle of Ulm - Austrian General Mack von Leiberich is forced to surrender his entire army to Napoleon after being surrounded. * October 21 - Napoleonic Wars: Battle of Trafalgar - British naval fleet led by Admiral Horatio Nelson defeats a combined French and Spanish fleet off the coast of Spain; however, Admiral Nelson is fatally shot. : Battle of Trafalgar.]] : Napoleon wins Battle of Austerlitz.]] * November 7 - Lewis and Clark Expedition arrived at the Pacific Ocean. * November 11 - Napoleonic Wars: Battle of Dürenstein - 8000 French troops attempt to slow the retreat of a vastly superior Russian and Austrian force. * November 16 - Napoleonic Wars: Battle of Schöngrabern - Russian force under Pyotr BagrationBagration delay the pursuit by French troops under Murat. * November 26 - The Pontcysyllte Aqueduct is opened. * December 2 - Napoleonic Wars: Battle of Austerlitz - French troops under Napoleon decisively defeat a joint Russo-Austrian force. * December 26 - Peace of Pressburg between France and Austria. Undated * James Squire became the first person in Australia to cultivate Hops. * Horse Patrol, mounted law enforcement force, is founded in London, England. * King Anouvong becomes ruler of Vientiane. * Napoleon annuls the ten-day week of the French Revolutionary Calendar. He also orders his soldiers to be vaccinated. * Sweden declares war on France. Ongoing events * Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815)-Third Coalition. Births January - June * January 8 - Orson Hyde, American religious leader (d. 1878) * January 27 - Samuel Palmer, English artist (d. 1881) * March 3 - Jonas Furrer, first President of the Swiss Confederation (d. 1861) * April 2 - Hans Christian Andersen, Danish writer (d. 1875) * June 22 - Giuseppe Mazzini Italian patriot, statesman, and writer (d. 1872) July - December * July 29 - Alexis de Tocqueville, French historian (d. 1859) * August 4 - William Rowan Hamilton, Irish mathematician (d. 1865) * August 29 - Frederick Maurice, English theologian (d. 1872) * November 14 - Fanny Mendelssohn, German composer and pianist (d. 1847) * November 28 - John Lloyd Stephens, American traveler, diplomat and Mayanist archaeologist (d. 1852) * December 22 - John Obadiah Westwood, British entomologist (d. 1893) * December 23 - Joseph Smith, American religious leader, founder of Mormonism (d. 1844) : See also 1805 births. Deaths January - June *January 9 - Noble Jones, American Continental Congressman (b. 1723) *January 18 - John Moore, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1730) *January 23 - Claude Chappe, French telecommunication pioneer (b. 1763) *February 25 - Thomas Pownall, British colonial statesman (b. 1722) *March 4 - Jean-Baptiste Greuze, French painter (b. 1725) *May 7 - William Petty, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1737) *May 9 - Friedrich Schiller, German playwright (b. 1759) *May 25 - William Paley, English philosopher (b. 1743) *May 28 - Luigi Boccherini, Italian composer (b. 1743) *June 19 - Louis-Jean-François Lagrenée, French painter (b. 1724) July - December *August 3 - Christopher Anstey, English writer (b. 1724) *August 28 - Alexander Carlyle, Scottish church leader (b. 1722) *October 5 - Charles Cornwallis, British general (b. 1738) *October 21 - Horatio Nelson, British admiral (mortally wounded in battle) (b. 1758) *December 23 - Pehr Osbeck, Swedish explorer and naturalist (b. 1723) : See also 1805 deaths.